Conventionally, there is known a clamp provided with a grip portion, holding the long object such as the pipe and the like, in one end portion of a circular flange; and a fixed portion, fixing to the attached member such as the panel and the like, in the other end portion of the flange (see paragraphs [0016] and [0017], and FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1).
Between the aforementioned conventional flange and grip portion, there are provided two pieces of curved arms, and by the curved arms, the transmission of the vibration is damped (see paragraph [0018], FIG. 1, FIG. 7, and FIG. 8 of the Patent Document 1).